


The Search For Paititi

by JayStarr



Series: The Mysterious Yet Ridiculous Adventures of Dr. Bravestone and Company [1]
Category: Jumanji: Welcome to the Jungle (2017)
Genre: Asexual Character, Bisexual Male Character, Blackmail, Character Death, Demisexual Character, Double Crossing, Gay Male Character, Gun Violence, Kidnapping, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, Pansexual Character, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2019-12-25 20:19:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18268655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStarr/pseuds/JayStarr
Summary: Dr. Bravestone is called in when three men go missing, captured by one of his former colleagues, Russell Van Pelt.  Bravestone is even more determined when he finds out that Van Pelt is using them to find the legendary city of Paititi, an ancient Inca civilization rumored to be filled with gold and silver.  Would Bravestone arrive in time to free the men or would Russell finally succeed at beating Bravestone once and fo all?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. So I decided to change a few things about the characters, like Bravestone having some weaknesses instead of being the all around great and perfect person. The other characters would have more to them, rather than being only skilled in the one or two things they were skilled at in the movie.

Bravestone opened the door to the bar.  A cloud of heavy smoke lingered in the air.  People sat mostly alone besides a couple in the dimly lit back corner.  Bravestone made his way over to the two men. His footsteps echoed in the quiet building.  He smiled at the older man.

  “Nigel,” Bravestone said before he grabbed hold of the older man.  “How are you?”

  “I’m fine,” Nigel said , sitting back down in his seat.  He gestured to the young man across the table. “This is the one I told you about.  Jefferson McDonough. He goes by Seaplane.”

  “McDonough?” Bravestone asked, arching a brow.  “Like Caster McDonough?”

  “He’s my father,” Seaplane answered.

  “I didn’t know he had a son,” Bravestone said.

  Seaplane shrugged and lowered his gaze.  “He doesn’t really talk about his family much.”  He frowned and sipped his drink.

  “Now, the reason why I called you,” Nigel said, pulling something from his bag.  He laid out the folders and papers before opening the folder and pulled out a photo.  “Russell Van Pelt.  A good ole friend of yours.”  Nigel chuckled.

  Bravestone frowned as he stared at the photo of Russell and himself, standing next to one another at a archeological dig taken about five years prior.  “What’d he do this time?”

  “He’s taken my father,” Seaplane said quickly.

  “Yes,” Nigel said.  “And two others.”  Nigel handed Bravestone another photo.  A short black man in a large hat smiled wide at the camera on top of a mountainside as the sun began to set.  “Finley Finbar.  People call him ‘Mouse’ though, because of his size.”

  “Who’s the other one?” Bravestone asked.

  “Brace yourself,” Nigel said as he pulled another photo out.  An overweight man sitting on a desk in a lecture hall as he read a book he held.  “Professor Sheldon Oberon.”

  Bravestone’s heart froze in his chest.  He gripped the edges of the photo.

  “Were you two close?” Seaplane asked, leaning forward.

  “Very,” Bravestone said, lowering his gaze.  “We used to be together.”

  “Oh,” Seaplane murmured, sitting back in his seat.  He lowered his gaze.

  “Yeah,” Bravestone replied.  “Where has Van Pelt gone?”

  “He’s going to South America,” Nigel said.  “Shelly finally translated a map to Paititi.  Va Pelt grabbed him and Mouse before forcing Caster to fly them out there.”

  “How long will it take to get there?” Bravestone asked.

  “Twelve hours,” Nigel answered.  “We’ll arrive around three hours behind Van Pelt.”

  Bravestone stared at his longtime friend.  “There’s something else, isn’t there?”

  “Yes,” Nigel said, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  “Ruby Roundhouse.”  He handed Bravestone a photo of a redheaded woman cleaning a handgun with a piece of cloth.  “You know that extreme, elite fighter group called Hell’s Fodder.”

  “Yeah,” Bravestone said with a nod of his head.

  “Only a hundred and eighteen people on this planet that are part of Hell’s Fodder,” Nigel said.  “And she’s one of them.”  He gestured to the photo in Bravestone’s hands.  “That’s the only known photo of her.  Ruby went off he grid after she passed all those special forces programs.  People claim that she’s a mercenary now.  Either way, she’s with Van Pelt.”

  “How do you know all this?” Bravestone asked, arching a brow.

  “Someone fed me this information,” Nigel answered.  “They’re working undercover in Van Pelt’s brood.”

  “Will you help us?” Seaplane asked.

  “Of course,” Bravestone said.  “As long as I can beat the shit out of Van Pelt once again.”  He glanced back down at the photo.

 

~~~~

 

  Ruby shoved another magazine into another empty handgun.  She glanced up at Shelly and Mouse.  Ruby placed the handgun on her wrist and looked down the length of the barrel.  She placed it in her boot before doing the same thing to handgun.

  “How long are you gonna do this for?” Mouse asked.

  “Shh!” Shelly scolded.  “Don’t piss off the one with the guns.”

  “You should listen to him,” Ruby said.

  “How’s it going in here?” Van Pelt asked as he stepped towards them.

  “It’s been fine,” Ruby said, standing from her seat.  “Mouse is just annoyed.”

  “Knock him out,” Van Pelt replied, looking at her.  “If he keeps complaining, do so.”

  Ruby frowned at him but said nothing as he turned and left their small room of the plane.  She turned back to Shelly and Mouse.

  “Please don’t hurt me,” Mouse said.

  “Go to sleep,” Ruby ordered.  “It’s a long flight to Peru.”


	2. Chapter 2

  The plane rattled as it touched down.  Shelly and Mouse were rattled awake before the door opened.  Ruby and Van Pelt stepped towards them.

  “Good,” Ruby said.  “You’re awake.”

  “No thanks to the landing,” Mouse complained, rubbing his eyes.  Ruby frowned at him as the plane slowed.

  “Cover their heads,” Van Pelt ordered, looking back at some of his men.  The men threw a sack over Mouse’s and Shelly’s heads and bound their hands.

  Ruby lead the men down the stairs.

  The sky was dark, a light pasty grey that started to turn into colour with the sun rising in a few hours.  A gentle breeze shuffled the leaves.  Ruby glanced around.  Nothing and nobody was nearby aside from the line of Jeeps and a single motorcycle on the dirt road fifty yards away.

  “Get them into the jeeps,” Van Pelt said.  “Then cover the plane.”

  The men grabbed Mouse’s and Shelly’s arms and dragged them to the Jeeps.  Shelly in the first jeep, and Mouse in the third. Several men and Ruby covered the airplane as best as they could before they all gathered into the Jeeps.  Ruby sat on the motorcycle.  She shifted the bag on her back.

  “What’s the matter?” Van Pelt asked, staring at her.

  “Nothing,” Ruby murmured, shaking her head.  “I just can’t find the keys.”

  Van Pelt frowned.  “Did you leave them on the plane?”

  “Hopefully not.”  She searched through the small pocket in the front of the backpack.

  “You know the way?”  Van Pelt arched a brow.

  “Yeah.”  She looked at him.  “I know it.  You can go on without me.”

  He frowned at her but said nothing as he turned away and went to the first Jeep.  Van Pelt adjusted the mirrors.  He eyed Ruby through the side mirror as he started the ignition.  The line of jeeps turned down the dirt road and disappeared over a hill.

  Ruby paused as she looked up from her backpack.  She pulled out the walkie talkie from the bag and changed the frequency.  She raised it to her mouth.  “We’re here.”

  “I hear you,” the voice on the other side said.  “We’ll be there in a few.”

  “Okay.”  Ruby changed back the frequency and set it back into her backpack.  She fished the keys from her shorts pocket and started the ignition on the motorcycle before driving off.  She caught up with the rest of the men fairly quickly.

 

~~~~

 

  Bravestone woke.  He groaned as he stretched his back before he made his way to the cockpit.  Seaplane slept in his seat with his feet crossed in the other seat.

  “Hey,” Bravestone said, tossing Seaplane’s feet off of the seat.

  Seaplane groaned as he shifted in his seat.  “Hey.”  Seaplane placed a pair of headphones on his head.  “How’d you sleep?”  He took the plane off of autopilot.

  “I slept in a plane.”

  Seaplane frowned.  “Yeah.  Well, I guess that answers that question.”  He gripped the steering.

  “How much further?”  Bravestone glanced at him.

  Seaplane glanced at the gps.  “Just about thirty miles.”  Bravestone frowned before he yawned again.  “So— you and Professor Oberon?”

  “Yeah.”

  Seaplane glanced at him.  “When did you two—?”

  “Four weeks ago.  Shortly before I found the map to Paititi.”

  “That must’ve been an awkward exchange.  ‘Hey, I know we totally broke up and everything and you most likely don’t want to ever see me again, but do you mind translating this map I found?’”  Bravestone only frowned at him as Seaplane chuckled to himself.  Seaplane glanced at him.  “Sorry.”

  Bravestone stared out the window.  “But yeah, it was a bit awkward.  But I think it was really for the best.”

  Seaplane frowned as he turned back to the sky.  The gps chimed.  “We’re here.  Go get Nigel.”  Bravestone nodded before he stood and left the cockpit.  The two of them returned shortly.

  “Keep your eyes out for a plane,” Nigel said.

  “How would we now when we’ve seen it?” Bravestone asked.  He turned to the others.  Both Nigel and Seaplane simply stared at him.  “Stupid question.”

  “I think I saw it,” Seaplane said, lifting a little out of his seat.

  “Circle back around,” Nigel said.  Seaplane turned the steering.  They all stared out his side of the window.  “There it is.”

  Seaplane turned the plane around again before landing in the same open patch of grass.  They all climb out of the plane and into the nearby Jeep.

  “Here’s the key,” Nigel said, lifting the keys from the cup holder.

  “Thank you,” Bravestone murmured, taking the keys and starting the ignition.

  Nigel opened the letter before glancing out the window.  “There.”  He pointed at the dirt road.  “That’s where you should go.”

  Bravestone turned the Jeep down the dirt road.  He gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

  Seaplane frowned hard as he stared at Bravestone’s hands.  “Don’t worry.”  Bravestone looked at him.  “We’ll find him.”

  Bravestone turned towards him.  “I know.”

 

~~~~

 

  For five hours, Van Pelt drove until he couldn’t any longer, stopping only to refill the gas tanks.  He turned off the ignition before they all got out of the jeeps.  One of the men removed the bags off of Shelly’s and Mouse’s heads.

  They all stared at the heavily dense jungle of trees, rocks, and vines.

  “Rocco!” Van Pelt shouted.  A burly bald man stepped closer.  He pulled out a machete and stepped closer to the vines and branches.  Rocco swung the machete, slicing through the vines.  “Move.”  Van Pelt pushed Shelly forward.  “Jackson, stay behind and watch the jeeps.”

  “Aww,” Jackson complained as his shoulders drooped.

  Ruby’s eyes widened.  “I don’t think that is necessary.”  Van Pelt raised his brows as she stepped closer.  “They are just jeeps, and it’s not like anyone is going to steal them since we are in the middle of the Peruvian jungle.  Besides, we need every man we can possibly have on this journey.”

  Van Pelt frowned as he thought.  “As much as you make a good case, I think Jackson should still by the jeeps.  There should be enough supplies for the amount of time that we’re here.”  Jackson groaned before leaning against one of the jeeps.  Van Pelt stared down at her.  “Besides, I don’t want anyone following us into the jungle.  Is that what you want?”

  Ruby frowned slightly.  “No, sir.”

  “Neither do I.”  Van Pelt turned and followed after Rocco and the other men.  Ruby swallowed hard before glancing back at Jackson and following the rest of the group, in the back of the group with Van Pelt.

  Bravestone stopped the Jeep behind all the other vehicles.  “Careful.”  The three of them climbed out of the Jeep.  Bravestone glanced around carefully.

  Light whistling came from in between the trees.

  “Quick, hide!” Bravestone ordered in a hushed voice.  The three of them hid behind the Jeeps.  Jackson stepped from the trees, zipping up the crotch zipper of his pants.  He froze when he spotted the extra Jeep and stopped whistling.

  Jackson counted the number of Jeeps.  Then, again and again.  “That’s weird.”  He scratched his head.  Jackson went to the Jeep in the back.  Bravestone and the others circled around another Jeep.  Jackson raised his hand.

  Bravestone peered around the Jeep.

  Jackson placed his hand on the Jeep’s hood.  “Ow, fuck!”  Jackson pulled his hand away.  His eyes widened.  “I gotta call this in.”  He felt his body, searching for his walkie talkie.

  Bravestone rushed forward.  He grabbed the back of Jackson’s neck before he slammed Jackson’s head against the hood of the Jeep.  Jackson fell unconscious onto the ground.

  “Is he out?” Seaplane asked, peaking out from behind the Jeep.

  “Yeah,” Bravestone answered.  “I hit him pretty hard.”

  “Rocco,” they heard Van Pelt say over a walkie talkie.  The three of them gasped.  There was a brief sound of a machete slicing through some vines.

  “Yeah,” Rocco replied.  Seaplane moved closer to the sound.

  “We need to take a break for a bit,” Van Pelt said.  “I’m seeing Fatso begin to fall back.”  Bravestone felt his blood begin to boil.

  Seaplane stopped when he spotted the walkie talkie in the passenger seat of one of the Jeeps and waved it at the other two.

  “But we just back on the walk,” Rocco complained.

  “I know,” Van Pelt said.  Bravestone and Nigel gathered around Seaplane.  “But Fatso is too important to lose to a heart attack.”  Bravestone inhaled sharply.

  “Easy now,” Nigel whispered, placing a hand onto Bravestone’s shoulder.

  “I’m not gonna do something stupid,” Bravestone replied.

  “Alright,” Rocco said after a heavy sigh.  “At this rate, we won’t be able to get anywhere.”

  “I know,” Van Pelt replied.  “He’s not expendable just yet.  Once he gets us where we need, we don’t have to worry about him.  Until then, he need him.”

  “Yeah, yeah,” Rocco grumbled.  “I got it.”

  “We need to be careful,” Seaplane said.

  “I agree,” Nigel said, hurrying to the trunk of the Jeep.  “We shouldn’t do anything rash.”  He pulled out the two backpacks before handing one to Seaplane.  “We should also stick together.  These jungles can be rather dan—.  HEY!”  Bravestone stormed down the trail craved by Van Pelt and his men.  Nigel and Seaplane rushed after him.  “These jungles are dangerous.”

  Another hour passed before Rocco sliced through a vine, opening a way to a wide clearing.

  The clearing was wide and long.  An eerie fog covered the grass as the trees towered over them.  Sounds of the jungle and a waterfall echoed in their ears.  Rocco shuddered.  A cold sweat broke out across his forehead.

  “Where are we?” Van Pelt asked, turning to Shelly.  He paused, not moving to check the map.  Van Pelt pulled out a pistol from the inside of his jacket.  Shelly inhaled sharply.

  Shelly pulled out the map.  Van Pelt pushed the pistol back inside his jacket pocket.  “Okay.”  Shelly stepped around Van Pelt.  “If that’s this.”  Shelly gestured to the massive tree that towered over the other trees.  “And this is that.”  He glanced at a distant mountain.  “It’s opening should be over here.”  Shelly walked forward towards the sound of rushing water.

  The others followed after him.

  “Where are you going?” Ruby asked.

  Shelly only stopped when he reached cliff.  Fifty feet underneath him was an underground pool caused by the waterfall with large naturally formed rock formations.  Shelly glanced at the map again.

  “Where are we going?” Van Pelt ordered, stepping beside him.

  Shelly lowered the map.  “Right here.”


End file.
